Beso y Reconciliación
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Episodio "Blaime It On The Alcohol"; escena donde Kurt y Blaine se reconcilian después de su pelea al final. Ligero Klaine.


**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo siguiente me pertenece. Ni la historia, ni los personajes, ni Glee. Original de **Phantom of a Rose**.

**N/A**: Esto sucede justo después de que Rachel se va y Blaine regresa del baño.

* * *

><p><strong>Beso y reconciliación<strong>

"¿A dónde fue Rachel?"

Kurt levantó la mirada de su taza de café. Blaine estaba de pie junto a la mesa, sosteniendo su café en las manos.

"Se fue."

"¿Por qué?"

"Dijo que haber tenido una relación con un chico gay era inspiración de primera y se fue. Después de besarme en la mejilla, por suerte. Juro que esa chica quiere besar a todos los hombres que se le ponen enfrente."

"Vaya," dijo Blaine. Aún permanecía de pie, mirando la silla que estaba frente a Kurt con el ceño fruncido.

Kurt suspiró. "Puedes sentarte."

"Gracias," dijo Blaine, sacando la silla y sentándose. Preparó su café con un poco de azúcar, lamiendo el batidor antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Kurt siguieron sus movimientos mientras lo hacía, luego, la manera en la que su lengua lamía el batidor.

Kurt se estremeció. La frustración sexual no era algo que disfrutara particularmente.

"Así que, Kurt," dijo Blaine con voz suave, haciendo que Kurt quitara su atención de las manos de Blaine. "Yo sólo… yo quería…" Los ojos de Blaine eran profundos y se veían tristes. Kurt estaba un tanto sorprendido de que fuera capaz de decir cuando Blaine se sentía triste o molesto.

"Espera," dijo Kurt, levantando las manos. "Primero necesito decir algo." Cuando Blaine iba a abrir la boca, Kurt lo detuvo. "¡Lo siento!" Dijo de repente. "Mira, sé que probablemente estuve fuera de lugar con lo que dije el otro día. Acerca de ser bisexual. Me refiero a que, si tú fueras bi, aún serías mi amigo y me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fui al enojarme cuando tú estabas tan obviamente confundido."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, bajando la mirada hacia su café. "Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, debí haber estado ahí para ti. Digo, no es como si yo no hubiera besado a una chica antes… vale, fue una experiencia horrible que sólo me comprobó que era completamente gay, pero supongo que también experimenté."

"Y bueno, siento mucho haberte hablado así el otro día." Kurt le dirigió una rápida mirada a Blaine, quien miraba a Kurt pensativamente.

"Gracias," dijo Blaine. "Pero yo me iba a disculpar. Fui… un tanto grosero también. Me agrada que te preocupes por mí, Kurt," dijo Blaine, estirándose sobre la mesa y colocando su mano sobre la de Kurt. El corazón de Kurt dio un brinco en su pecho. "Pero no quiero que pongas toda tu fe en mí y termines decepcionado. Soy humano, igual que tú, y cometo errores. Soy tonto y me cuestiono a mí mismo muy seguido. Necesitas ver eso y… saber que puedo hacer cosas que pueden no gustarte."

Kurt asintió. "Sí lo veo… ahora," dijo con suavidad.

"Y resultó que tenías razón," rió Blaine, alejando su mano de la de Kurt; ya extrañando su calidez. "Ese beso con Rachel sólo se sintió bien porque estaba alcoholizado. No bisexualidad para mí."

Kurt se rió. "Entonces, ¿absolutamente nada con el beso sobrio? ¿Nada de fuegos artificiales?"

"Fue como si comenzara a llover el día de la Independencia," dijo Blaine. "Lo que sólo prueba… que soy tan gay como el día de la Independencia (**N/T** En EUA, el día de la Independencia lo celebran con mucha pirotecnia, así que creo que es eso a lo que se refiere la autora)." Blaine soltó una carcajada. Y luego otra. En pocos segundos, él y Kurt reían sin parar.

Una vez que recuperaron el aliento, Blaine miró a Kurt, con una sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas. "No me gusta cuando peleamos," dijo. "Probablemente comencé a mensajearte como diez veces anoche antes de recordar que estabas enojado conmigo."

Kurt frunció el ceño. "Yo tuve una conversación de lo más extraña con mi papá sobre nuestra 'pijamada' la otra noche."

"No hicimos nada," dijo Blaine, rodando los ojos y tomando un sorbo de su café. "Aunque no recuerdo nada después de que me caí en el karaoke."

"Bueno, por lo que entendí, fue más por tener a otro chico gay durmiendo en la alcoba y sin permiso," dijo Kurt frunciendo las cejas. "Supongo que es como si Finn llevara a una chica sin permiso a su habitación." Rodó los ojos.

"¿Cuál fue el contenido incómodo de esta incómoda conversación?" preguntó Blaine.

"Sólo digamos que 'Secreto en la montaña' y la escena en la tienda de campaña fueron mencionados.

"Ouch."

"Exacto."

Se rieron con nerviosismo y tomaron sorbos de sus cafés. "Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre la pelea," dijo Kurt con lentitud. "Tú eres mi amigo, Blaine. Te voy a apoyar sin importar qué, ¿vale?" _Aunque eso me rompa el corazón_, pensó.

"Y yo haré lo mismo por ti," aseguró Blaine con una sonrisa sincera.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio por un par de minutos. Blaine llevaba su taza hacia sus labios de nuevo cuando se congeló. Regresó su bebida a la mesa y miró a Kurt con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Dijiste que ya habías _besado_ a una chica antes?" dijo, su voz subiendo una octava.

Kurt también se congeló, su taza a mitad del camino entre la mesa y su boca.

Demonios, había dicho eso en voz alta.

Kurt nunca había querido recordar eso de nuevo.

Soltó un gruñido y su cabeza cayó sobre la mesa. "Calla."

"No, quiero saber sobre eso," dijo Blaine, dándole ligeros golpecitos a la cabeza de Kurt. "Cuéntame."

"No."

"Anda, tú estuviste ahí en el momento de mi crisis sexual," dijo Blaine. "Me viste tocar fondo —y después cantar en el karaoke que el mismo."

Kurt murmuró el nombre.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?" preguntó Blaine, en un tono juguetón.

"¡Brittany!" dijo Kurt más fuerte, levantando la cabeza de la mesa.

"Oh por dios," dijo Blaine.

"Sí."

"Oh por dios."

"¡Al menos yo no estaba alcoholizado!" protestó Kurt.

"¡Eso es aún peor!"

Kurt soltó un gruñido. Blaine lo estaba molestando para obtener detalles. Bueno, si no iba a dejar de ser molestado por lo de Brittany, Blaine no iba a ser libre por lo de Rachel. Ya se encargaría de utilizarlo como chantaje, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer :)<em>

_Review?_


End file.
